Tatoo Within My Lullaby
by Silvermist x
Summary: It's as simple as this: Jasper and Bella fall in love. Even if it's crap, review anyway and say it is..!
1. Trigger The Thirst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

He rolled us over so my fragile human body was on top of his unnaturally cold, marble one. His lips brushed a line from my collar bone to my jaw while I tried unsuccessfully to inhale and exhale normally without the embarrassing gasps. I interlocked my fingers in strands of his silky bronze hair and his lips shaped into mine. As his delicious scent poured into my mouth, the burning desire to get into closer contact overwhelmed me because there was nothing between us now besides our clothes, and I wanted to _love_ him and I _needed_ and _wanted_ him more than anything……..

He pulled away gently and in half a second I was facing the ceiling.

"No, Bella" he said firmly beside me.

"What did I do?" I asked, maybe he could read my mind after all.

He rolled his eyes "you were attempting to rip my shirt off."

"Well why not?" I grumbled "I am marrying you aren't I?"

"Yes you are" he sighed. And then he smiled teasingly "but a deal's a deal, and anyway how do I know if you'll follow through with it or crack under pressure and run away when you're supposed to say 'I do'?"

"You know very well that I will not create a scene and walk away from you" I argued.

"Just to be sure, we'll stick to each side of our bargain" his tone indicated the end of _this_ conversation.

It wasn't fair; he nearly always wins in our arguments.

"Fine" I gave up and turned away to my other side, sulking.

He chuckled "Be patient love, we'll have as many days and nights as you wish, only the two of us, together, without any disturbances, but that's only possible after the wedding"

"I guess I can wait" I whispered, turning back to him and kissing him gently.

His tongue was exploring my mouth when he was somehow able to murmur "I think _you_ can".

The house was dead quiet when I entered, probably no one was there, but then again, this was the home of a coven of immortal vampires.

"Alice?" I called tentatively.

"Alice is out shopping in Port Angeles" a polite voice informed from behind me, making me jump in surprise.

It was Jasper, in all his angelic exquisiteness, keeping a careful distance from me, his face displaying an amused expression.

"Oh" my face fell "she sent me a text, said that-" I stopped mid-sentenced to inquire out of curiosity "she went alone?"

It was unusual for Alice to go without a shopping partner.

"No, she wanted Rosalie's company today." He answered.

I nodded.

"Er…I think I was supposed to…um…pick up Charlie's tux" now that I thought carefully, I think she mentioned the words 'tuxedo' and 'dad' in her text though I wasn't sure, because I deleted it.

"Yeah that's right. Its in her room." Jasper confirmed.

I followed him up the winding staircase (he kept up with my slow, human, walking rate) and when we reached the top, I suggested that I should wait there. He agreed wordlessly and headed to the end of the long passage.

I paced up and down for a few seconds and suddenly cried out "shit!" before stumbling down, down the stairs.

I lay sprawled on the floor, bleeding minor, but enough to trigger the blood lust within the vampire upstairs………….

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be very, very much appreciated so that would encourage me 2 update. Thank you!**


	2. Saviour

"Jasper…" my voice was barely audible, but I knew he heard fine, "just let me get outside please….."

My ankles were sprained, and my vision was decreasing; the chances for my survival didn't look pretty. I crawled weakly to the door then stopped; there was no strength left in my body.

Just when I was mentally preparing myself for death (hard thing to do when a migraine was occupying my head), I felt warm all of a sudden and my eyes flew open to witness an emerald haze.

"What the hell is going on?" I mumbled to myself.

"You're being rescued by the brave werewolf" a familiar husky voice replied in a cheery tone.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed joyously "You came back!"

His much-missed face greeted me warmly "Of course. How could I skip my best friend's wedding?"

I sighed in relief "You saved me Jake…"

"Well, _you_ just cannot be without a protector" he seemed hesitant before asking, "speaking of protectors, where's……Edward?"

"Not that its any of my business" he added "but he's supposed to be taking care of you isn't he?" his struggle to maintain a good-natured tone could not be well hidden.

"He's out hunting with Esme and Emmet" I answered promptly.

"And he left you with that undependable, reeking bloodsucker?!" he thundered.

"No, no, Jake, its not anyone's fault but my own" I was too exhausted to explain.

He sighed, "get some rest Bells"

"You won't be gone?" I asked, worried that I wouldn't see his strong, beautiful face again when I awaken.

"Don't you remember what I told you in my room that last time we saw each other, Bells?" he paused before continuing, what he was going to say was probably going to bring about pain for us both, "I can't compete with an eclipse" he sighed "but I'll always be waiting in the wings."

And with that, I drifted into unconsciousness in his warm arms as he ran.

**A/N: In case you're wondering where Carlisle was, the town doc was treating patients in the hospital.**

** Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read and review. I really am grateful, but a few more would be dearly appreciated.**


	3. Nighttime Visitor

The right side of my head throbbed painfully as I sat up in bed and found myself in my cluttered room. I glanced at my watch lying on the bedside table. The time read that it was midnight.

Crap. What was I supposed to do now? Apparently sleep would no longer come.

I was suddenly aware of a tapping sound on my window and I tiptoed over to investigate; my movements stiff and slow.

When I drew back the blinds, I froze in place as yesterday's (or last afternoon's) events flooded back into memory.

"May I please come in Bella? I promise I'm on my best behavior."

I was powerless against the blonde god before me, so I nodded stupidly, gaping as I let him in.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"W-what are you doing here Jasper?" I asked timidly.

His face bore solemnity but his eyes were deep with remorse "I owe you an apology".

"No" I contradicted "Its me who should apologize. If I weren't so freakin' clumsy none of that would have happened."

"Bella-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't make me feel worse by saying that this is your fault Jasper, please, lets just put it all behind us."

"What I did is unforgivable and I can never live with myself if you throw the blame on you" disgust colored his tone.

My hand automatically reached for his perfect sculpture face and he closed his eyes, "You can't imagine the pain…the regret I feel right now for almost destroying something so beautiful and so pure…your human heart could never hold the mountain of hate I feel for the monster within me…."

I wanted to hit something so bad. It hurt me to see him miserable.

I threw my arms around him and pecked his cheek. In my head, Edward's voice protested angrily "Bella! Stop this at once! You know how dangerous this is!" But I didn't care, Jasper was in pain and I had to do something.

"See?" I said triumphantly when I pulled back "you are strong. You won't hurt me."

He was absolutely shocked. I folded my arms across my chest, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I have to go" he breathed "I'm so sorry Bella"

My heart sank as I watched him leave. Biting my lip, I realized that I just made everything a hell lot worse.


	4. Wedding Preparations

Despite the unexpected event that had occurred last night, everything was running smoothly. My best man was here and that made the dread of the wedding looming on my horizon seem a tad bit less scary. When I went over to the Cullen's this morning Alice was waiting for me in the porch, a bright excited expression on her elfin face.

"Uh-oh" I mused to myself.

"Bella!" she bounced "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! You have to see your wedding dress – and try it on!"

I moaned "Alice, do I have to?"

She pouted "don't you want to Bella?"

"If I must"

Alice led me to Esme's and Carlisle's room.

"Close your eyes Bella, go to your happy place, and strip down to your underwear" she ordered.

I obeyed and tried not to concentrate on the rustle of soft satin and silk on my skin.

After exactly ten minutes, she said "you can come back now."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw my image on the huge, ornately carved, antique mirror in the room.

"Wow" I breathed.

"I told you" she sounded pleased and slightly smug.

And I suddenly exploded much to my own astound surprise "Alice! I can't walk around with this! I thought you were gonna be practical! I'm gonna die trying to walk gracefully down the stairs in _heels_ and this _dress_!"

"I guess the train is a bit long" she admitted sheepishly.

"A bit?" I almost snapped.

"But Bella-" she persisted.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"It's your mother's wedding gown" she said quietly.

I folded my arms across my chest and bit my lip.

She intercepted that she should make further explanations.

"Well, when Rene came to visit, she gave me the dress and she told me to alter it a bit as it was really uncomfortable to breathe in. It was supposed to be a surprise. She would be so happy if you would wear it Bella."

"But what about my balance problems?" I muttered weakly.

"That's easy! All it takes is a few lessons from me and practice!" she encouraged.

Ugh!

"Fine" I agreed.

"Great! We'll get started right away. Let me just go to Esme and tell her that I'm off wedding duty for an hour." She danced to the door, then turned back to me and added "In the meantime – get changed"

I stood still, gazing at my reflection.

"You're perfect" a honey voice complimented.

"Not till after the honey moon" I replied and turned around to face Jasper.

"You know what I meant"

"Mmm…not really" I disagreed lightly "But I am _perfectly _ordinary. Well, except for all the clumsiness and bad luck"

"Tell me, why you think that?" his eyes scrutinized me.

I laughed softly. "Compare me and Ali-" I quickly amended "I mean, compare me and your family…Rosalie….Esme everyone. It's like I'm a wombat waddling around in the midst of proud, majestic lions. It just doesn't…."

"You're wrong, you know."

At that moment, my stomach growled, to my utter embarrassment.

"You're hungry" he noted "I'm sorry, I kept you from changing." He smiled. "What would you like to eat? Anything seems especially appetizing for you today?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay then, but lunch will be ready when you come down"

Before I could refuse politely, he had disappeared from the room.

**A/N Dudes! I'm still anxiously waiting for you're feedback. Positive or negative - it doesn't matter. Just REVIEW!**


End file.
